Jeux d'enfants
by Plume-et-crayon
Summary: Elle était une noble, il était son serviteur, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Pourtant il aura suffis d'une cabane dans les arbres et de quelques framboise ... Résumé pourri je galère toujours pour faire les résumés des OS, enfin bref, un petit OS tout gentil tout mignon sur du Rin x Len, contrairement à ce que peux laissé pensé le résumé ce n'est pas humoristique.


Un petit OS tout gentil tout mignon sur Rin et Len, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Rin et Len Kagamine ne m'appartienne pas

* * *

_**OS- Jeux d'enfants**_

Elle était la devant lui, il ne voyait que son dos, mais cela lui suffisait… Elle était loin, si loin de lui et si proche en même temps. Elle était la devant lui, il pouvait la touchait, mais un mur invisible l'en empêché. Il rêvait d'elle, tous les soirs, il l'a serrait dans ses bras, il embrassait ses lèvres tellement douces, sucré, elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui mais pour l'instant il devrait se contentait de ses rêves, car tout les différencié. Elle magnifique, il était pathétique, elle était douée, il n'avait aucun talent, elle était riche, il était pauvre, elle était une noble, il était son serviteur.

- Len! Cesse de rêvassé!

Et voilà qu'il s'était encore oublié à rêver de son amour, amour à sens unique probablement… il soupira avant de se remettre au travail.

- Amène donc son repas à monsieur.

Il lui mit le plateau dans les mains.

- Ensuite tu iras aider Maurice, notre jardinier à beaucoup de travaille avec ses maudits chenapans qui vienne tout saccagé.

N'attendant pas plus Len se dirigea vers la chambre du maître de maison. Il toqua doucement à la porte de celui-ci et attendit qu'on lui lance un sec « Entrez » pour l'ouvrir.

- Votre repas monsieur… dit timidement le blondinet.

Son maître le toisa durement, c'était toujours comme ça depuis que celui-ci avait découvert que son valet avait des vues sur sa chère fille bien-aimée. Il lui fit signe de déposer le plateau, le jeune obéit et quitta la chambre. Len détesté s'approcher de maître, il lui faisait peur, à chaque regard il avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter dessus pour l'étranglé. Len secoua la tête pour ce changer les idées.

Il passa la porte pour arriver dans le jardin. C'était un grand jardin, avec des fleurs et arbres de toutes sortes. Il se dirigea vers la petite cabane où l'on rangeait le matériel de jardinage. À l'intérieur il y trouva le vieux Maurice, Maurice était un homme imposant aux mains calleuses avec une hisutre et longue barbe grise.

- Ah te voilà gamin! S'exclama t-il de sa grosse voix. Tien prend ça, fit-il en lui tendant un râteau et une pelle, tu va aller réparer les conneries de ses sales gosses du coté du potager. Si tu me cherche, je serais du coté des arbres fruitiers.

Len aquiesa et se rendit au plantation de légume. Le jardinié avait exagéré, les plates-bandes n'étaient pas en si piteux état que ça, il aurait vite fini.

- Bon allez mon vieux! Au travaille! Dit-il pour lui même.

Il commença arraché le plan le plus près de lui, complètement fichu, puis retourna la terre, quand il entendit un petit bruit qui venait des plans de framboise. Agenouillé par terre, Rin avalé framboise sur framboise, l'air de se régalé comme pouvait le témoigné les contours de sa bouche rougit par le jus de framboise. Une branche craqua sous le pied de Len et Rin se retourna en sursaut. Elle le détailla, à en jugé par son accoutrement et ses couvertes de terre, il n'était pas la pour dégustait des framboises.

- Oh!… Tu vas me dénoncé?

Elle lui fit les yeux doux, il ne pouvait pas la deénoncé, en même temps il se demandé bien pourquoi elle faisait ça, après tout elle était ici chez elle, si elle voulait des framboise elle n'avait qu'a demandé.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas tout simplement demandé si vous vouliez des framboises?

Elle se releva et s'essuya la bouche un air malicieux sur le visage.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas pour toi mais je trouve que les choses sont bien plus délicieuse quand on peine à les obtenir. Expliqua t-elle.

- Je ne vous suis pas…

- Et puis je m'ennuyé! Tu sais il n'y a rien de plus ennuyant que de vivre comme une princesse, quoique que tu demande tu l'a toujours, il n'y a pas le moindre défi… et aussi je suis tellement seule…

Len plongea ses yeux dans les siens, alors elle aussi elle se sentait seul, ça leur faisait au moins un point un commun… Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne la laisserai plus seul, qu'il s'occuperait d'elle, mais c'était impossible, on ne le laisserai jamais faire…

- Dit moi, c'est quoi ton nom? Demanda t-elle.

- L…Len. Begaiya t-il, heureux qu'elle s'intéresse à lui.

- Et bien dit moi Len, tu voudrais bien joué avec moi?

- Joué… avec vous?

Il la regarda les yeux brillant, la créature de ses rêve lui demandé de faire quelque chose avec lui?… Puis il revient à la réalité, il n'avait pas le droit, il était un valet et puis il avait à faire.

- Je… je ne crois pas…

- Pourquoi ça? Dit-elle, la tête baissé sur le coté telle un chiot triste.

Il montra de la tête la pelle et le rateau qu'il avait laissé tombé par terre.

- Ooooh… Tu peux bien désobéir au règle, pour une fois.

Tout à coup une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

- LEN! LEN! J'arrive, j'espère que tu n'es pas encore en train de rêvassé! S'écria Maurice.

Len sentit une main saisir la sienne, il rougit quand il vit les doigt fin de Rin se refermé sur les siens.

- Viens avec moi.

Len hésita, ses yeux jonglèrent entre l'endroit d'ou venait la voix du jardinié et le visage de sa bien-aimée… Finalement, il se laissa guidé la petite mains qui le tiré. Rin le fit grimpé dans un arbre, c'était un sacré petit singe cette fille. Caché par les feuillages les deux jeune gens purent voirent le gros Maurice s'agiter juste en dessous d'eux.

- LEN! LEN! Hurlait-il. LEN! Grr mais où est il?! Voilà pourquoi je déteste les enfants!

Le vieux jardinié passa son chemin, en continuant de juré contre tout est n'importe quoi. Quand ils furent hors de son champs auditif, Rin explosa de rire. Un rire franc, enchanteur, comunicatif, Len ne put tenir longtemps il rit lui aussi. La blondinette reprit son souffle et essuya une larme de rire qui coulait sur sa joue, puis elle retourna vers Len.

- Viens, je vais te montré quelque chose.

Elle sauta de l'arbre et atterris avec un grace naturelle chez elle. Il la suivit, elle la guida à travers le jardin, elle le fit monté à un arbre particulièrement haut et épais situé dans un coin sombre du jardin. Tout en haut entre les branches se trouvé une cabane, une cabane en bois caché par le feuillage. Il entra sur un signe de Rin. L'intérieux était plutôt bien agencé, décoré par de meuble en bois entièrement fait mains ainsi que de petite poupée, fait mains également.

- Alors ça te plait? Demmanda t-elle. C'est ma base secrete!

Len avait passé tout le reste de la journée avec Rin, c'était comme un rêve, non en plus il s'était amusé, mais en plus il s'était amusé avec la fille de ses rêves. La nuit allait tombé et les deux enfants décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentré. Len proposa à Rin de l'accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre se qu'elle accepta avec joie. Une fois arrivé devant la chambre, Len s'arrêta sur le pas de la chambre.

- Merci… je ne m'était jamais autant amusé. Annonça Rin.

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue… Len la regarda rouge et bouche bée. Rin lui offrit un sourire avant de refermé la porte.

Depuis la première journée qu'il avait passé ensemble Rin et Len se rejoigné tout les jours dans le potagé de Maurice, la ou ils s'était rencontré la première fois, tout les jours ils parlais, échangé, chacun faisait découvrir son monde à l'autre, se rendant compte que finalement ils n'étaient pas si différent que ça…

Comme tout les jours Len attandait Rin près des plans de framboises.

- Len!

L'interpellé se retourna vers l'origine de la voix tout sourire, mais son sourire s'effaça quand il vit le visage de son maître qui avait suivi Rin.

- Qu'est qui ne va pas? Demanda celle-ci en voyant la mine déconfite de son ami.

Elle se retourna et vit son père.

- Oh père! Mais que faites vous la?

- Je pourrais te posé la même question.

- Je… je….

Il ignora sa fille et se posta devant Len.

- Toi! Sale morveux! Valet de cuisine! Comment ose-tu t'approché de ma fille!

La mains du maître de maison s'abatit sur la joue de Len sans qu'il eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. L'homme se prépara à décoché de une deuxième claque quand deux paire de petites mains frêle saisirent son bras.

- Père! Arrêtez!

- Et pourquoi je devrais faire une telle chose? Ce n'est que mon serviteur j'ai tout les droits sur lui!

- Parce que… parce que…

- Parce que?

- Parce que je l'aime!

Et Rin saisit la main de son valet puis parti en courant, laissant son père choqué, complètement bouche bée.

Les deux adolescent s'était réfugié dans cabane de Rin, Len ne savait pas quoi pensait, il était partagé entre la tristesse et la joie, la tristesse car maintenant il ne pourait sûrement plus voir Rin, la joie car il était maintenant sur que son amour était réciproque. Ils restèrent un moment en silence puis Rin se tourna vers lui les larmes aux yeux.

- Len… je…

Il lui fit signe de se taire et raprocha son visage du sien, elle fit de même. Ils unirent leurs lèvres dans un baisé d'abord timide puis plus sur. Ils s'avaient que leur amour ne serait pas accepté, du moins pas tout de suite, ils s'aimé et pour l'intant sa leur suffisait.

* * *

Voilà, Voilà j'espère que mon OS vous aura plu, n'hésité pas à laissé un commentaire ^^ à bientôt~


End file.
